


【jaydick】别后重逢

by SanDouhan



Series: 触手系列 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森被触手带回了迪克的公寓，迪克的肚子变大了，而且邪灵在反噬他
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 触手系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【jaydick】别后重逢

现在做这种事可真是不方便。杰森的头被该死的精神冲击弄得昏昏沉沉，但还是可以听见淫靡的水声。

该死，他的触手又不受控制了……准确说，他的触手在遵循本能，源源不断的能量从他身体里抽走，那种折磨他的黑暗能量，身体的疼痛也慢慢减去。

整整一个月，他都在避免和迪克接触，触手还是在不断汲取能量，作为即将出世的邪灵的补给。杰森实在说不出那是他和迪克的孩子，那就是个寄生虫，从他的鸡巴里射出来，在迪克的身体里长大而已。

意识渐渐清晰一些了，杰森的眼睛终于聚焦在被触手包围的那具身体上。哦，老天，那真的是迪克吗？杰森的目光停滞在略微隆起的腹部上，往上又看到迪克紧咬着嘴唇，脸涨得通红，闭上的眼睛淌出不知是羞愤还是痛苦的泪水，或者还是因为别的什么。

“操他妈的……”杰森试图扭动身躯控制包裹着迪克的触手，但是身体并不受他控制。“我们的孩子……要照顾我们的孩子！”恶灵们的声音在他的脑中响起，隆隆的响声几乎要让他脑浆炸裂，“保护他，我们要喂养他。”

粗大的弗洛伊德抱住迪克的腰，让他继续往冥河坐了几寸，尖叫到失声。就这么喂？！杰森的眼角几乎要裂开，灼热的就要烧起来，把他的大脑也融化掉。

长有小口的触手吸住迪克的乳头，但那里似乎比以前更加敏感了，让迪克惊慌地想要挣扎，双手却被毒刺迅速缠住，吊了起来。

冥河缓慢地抽动，黑乎乎的表皮上慢慢变得水润光泽，杰森不能确定那是它自己分泌的粘液还是……但他不可否认，当他看见迪克的大腿因为冥河的深入而颤抖时，他的血液都沸腾起来。

弗洛伊德似乎感受到了杰森的情绪波动，缓慢地将迪克放了下来，四周一片狼藉，床铺都被掀翻在地，应该是刚刚暴走造成的。

似乎意识到了杰森的妥协，恶灵放归了他身体的自由，杰森走向趴伏在地上的迪克，冥河的抽插也停了下来，但还是留在他的体内。杰森蹲下身，抬起迪克下巴，眼泪和口水混合在一起，打湿了半张脸，但那双眼睛还是恼怒地盯着自己。“你这个婊子养，啊——”冥河忽然捅进去了一些，迪克痛呼一声，狠狠咬住杰森的手掌，一只触手瞬间弹出打在他的左下颌上，让迪克松了口。“你这个婊子养的，强奸犯，你……”冥河又开始大开大合地抽插，杰森捂住被咬得出血的手掌，皱了皱眉头，刚要张口，又发现刚刚打在迪克下巴上的触手上沾了不少黄色的液体，没有尿骚味反而有股……奶味？“你开始分泌母乳了，鸟妈妈。”杰森抹去一点液体，插进迪克嘴里，在他再一次咬下去前抽了出来。

咸咸的血味里忽然掺杂了点奶味，迪克才意识到杰森并不是拿自己寻开心，他真的……真的开始分泌母乳了……一阵恶寒涌上心头，但身体还在发热。

“嗯……啊……”还在震惊中的迪克忍不住泄出几声呻吟，又突然意识到什么，立刻咬紧牙关，脑袋无力地垂下去。

“你开始享受了，就和以前一样，你喜欢这个。”杰森站起来，绕到他的身后——迪克的整个身体都在颤抖，黑色的触手不断地抽插着，粘稠的水液被挤出来，打湿了臀肉，发出啵唧的声响。

这次，杰森跪下来，手掌甫一贴上湿漉漉的臀部，迪克的身体就战栗地一耸。“嗯唔……”杰森扒开了他的臀瓣，他在看他，看他怎么被一根触手操干，恼怒、羞耻和快感快要把他的身体撕裂开，他想要张口又担心张口全是呻吟。他不能向他认输。

“你硬了。”杰森的手向下摸上他的阴茎，上面已经粘上了不少前列腺液，手指捻动龟头，杰森能听见迪克倒抽了一口气。他轻快地撸动起来，一只手揽住他的腹部，摸上去是平坦的，但是看上去已经接近四个月的样子，应该是那些恶灵作祟，倒是不知道在别人看来，迪克有没有什么变化。

迪克的阴茎在他的手里不断膨大，手臂圈住的腰身也开始缓慢耸动，杰森便知道他快要射了，于是恶趣味地堵住了马眼，迪克的身体瞬间紧绷起来，怔怔地回过头看向杰森。

杰森却松开了手臂，攀上他的肩膀，抱住了他的肩头，冥河顺势滑出他的身体。迪克惊愕地张开嘴巴:“你给我滚……啊啊啊……啊啊！”

“触手可以，我就不行？”杰森进得很深，丝毫没有顾忌迪克“怀孕”的意思，强烈的快感从尾椎窜上大脑，他大概是射了出来吧，眼前一黑，整个身体都要跌到地上。肉壁突然咬紧让杰森也忍不住呼吸急促起来，似乎是饿得太久了的样子，但迪克的态度依旧是拒绝的。也不知道自己离开这一个月他是怎么做到没被反噬掉的……

高潮之后，里面也湿软了很多，杰森开始缓慢地抽插，磨着热热的内壁，蹭过他最敏感的地方。迪克也开始小声地哼唧起来，腰上发软，杰森索性也不勉强他昂起上半身，于是整个身体都贴在地摊上，手掌垫在肩膀下，臀部被杰森抱着不断挪动，乳头就会蹭到毛糙的地毯，让哼唧声变成更明显的呻吟。

杰森忍不住地发笑，整个胸膛都颤抖起来，连带着迪克的体内也有些发痒，但他做不了什么，他已经输了，输得很彻底。这一个月，他的身体时不时地抽痛，但抽痛之后是无尽的空虚。

那个诡异的东西，杰森说过的东西在吞噬他的精力，他开始变得容易困，乏力，简直和妊娠反应如出一辙，他的肚子渐渐显现出来，但摸上去没什么差别，旁人也无法察觉出异样。该死的，该死的杰森。强烈的委屈占据他的心头，热泪就涌了上来，该死，他的泪腺什么时候变得这么脆弱。

“你的口水都打湿毛毯了！”

“放屁，那是眼泪！”

刚一说出口，迪克就又羞得闭上了眼睛，杰森还在后面笑他，于是迪克报复性地夹紧了几下。“你他妈有病啊！”刚刚那几下爽的杰森差点交代出去。啪啪几声脆响，迪克蓦地睁大眼睛，抬起头，瞪着杰森，却被杰森更狠地干了进去。

“啊啊啊……轻……轻点……太……太深了……”杰森每次都擦着前列腺顶进深处，强烈的快感之余又让迪克担心——他不会流产吧？！

“如果你在想会不会流产，我可以告诉你不会，除非……”杰森一个深顶差点让迪克直接摔下去，“我用触手攻击你。”或者说是用恶灵的力量攻击你，就像上次那样，如果恶灵没有阻止他的话。

“你……怎么知道我在……想……想什么？”虽然灵魂都快被操出去了，迪克庆幸自己还能思考:难道是那个所谓的“孩子”，或者是……

“哈哈哈哈！”杰森又开始笑，不用猜也知道他一定感知到自己在想什么，“放心，你的屁股不是和你的脑袋连在一起的。”也不必说出来……迪克脸上的红晕已经染到了脖颈上，更诚实的还是下半身，内壁饥渴地缠着杰森抽插的阴茎，自己的阴茎则被握在他手里，就着自己的精液撸动。

迪克感觉到一种从来没有过的热，几乎要把他的身体烧干了，杰森的触手应该是全部撤了出去，现在只有杰森，杰森抱着他。“唔……好热……”迪克小幅度地扯开腿，试图向后靠，吞进更多。杰森也压低身体，重新抱住他的肩膀，贴在他的后背上。

“迪基鸟，你好淫荡。”湿漉漉的缠吻，迪克近乎疯狂地吮吸他的唇瓣，贪婪地汲取更多的体液。杰森进的太深了，没有抽插的意思，迪克也知道他快射出来了，有些不满地哼哼起来。手指便按上了乳头，先前被吸的有些红肿的乳头还是很敏感，迪克忍不住颤抖着撑起身体，试图拉开杰森的手却被压得死死的。

你该减肥了！

现在还想这些有的没的，我看你的脑袋还不如你的屁股。

迪克横了他一眼，狠心地收紧肉壁，杰森皱紧眉头，泄了出来。迪克瞬间笑了出来，杰森无奈地从激吻里抽了出来，在他的下巴上咬了一口。

阴茎从黏糊糊的穴口抽了出来，深处的精液被带出来了些，白色的精液从艳红的穴肉里缓慢流出，滴落在毛毯上。该死，这……迪克已经瘫在地上的身体却忽然翻动了一下，有些发红的臀部便被遮挡住，那张充满情欲的、痴迷的脸忽然扬起来，看着杰森，一副我知道你想什么但我不说的样子，揉了揉困倦的眼睛，看着他发笑。

你等着，过一会儿我再收拾你。

不过那只会是迪克睡着后的事，至于睡醒之后……迪克只能期望他明天下午还能从床上爬起来。


End file.
